crimsontwilightfandomcom-20200215-history
Lyon Haltsworn
Leo Alexander is a playable character and main protagonist of Crimson Twilight. Leo is somewhat cocky and arrogant, never stopping to achieve what he desires. He wandered the lands, isolating himself from others in order to repent for his sins. However, after journeying with Hirim and Celia, Leo becomes much calmer and relaxed; acting as a mentor to his comrades. Appearance Leo is a man bearing long blonde hair and blue eyes with a long scar dashing over his right eye. He can be seen covered in knight armor bearing the motif of a phoenix. Biography During the year 2949 NW, the oppressed people of Dalkia revolted against the Azarrian Empire, which led to a war now know as the Crimson War. After weakening Dalkia's offensive forces, the Azarrian Empire finally had a fighting chance. One of the champions of the people, a brave knight named Frederick, met and fell in love with a woman named Margaret while on campaign; and they spent the night together. When Frederick returned after one year of battle, he rejoined Margaret, having given birth to a son, whom he named Leo, like that of a lion. Over the course of the next ten to fifteen years, Frederick spent a lot of his time teaching his son swordsmanship. Embarking on a foreign crusade, Frederick promised Margaret that he would return; unfortunately, without his father's guidance, Leo began to socialize with an edgy clan of teenagers, and a year later became the leader of their band of thieves known as "Dirgespyre." In a misguided act of national pride, the band devised a plan to attack the knights who ran away from the crusades, as they were bound to carry valuable possessions, and were too cowardly to deserve respect in any case. That night, "Dirgespyre" ambushed a group of war-weary soldiers, too tired to retaliate. Leo even managed to kill the commander himself; but as he held the commander's severed head in triumph, the moonlight shone on its face, and Leo screamed as he realized he held the head of his own father. In mere seconds, Leo's mind had broken upon which point he ran straight into the forest, becoming more and more insane as he ruminated over his previous acts. Leo wandered the lands of Azarria for fifteen years, serving as a mercenary to unfortunate town folks, killing the pestering and dangerous creatures that endangered them. Doing so kept gold in his pocket which fed him Though he had regained his sanity and learned to accept his past sins from fifteen years ago, he was not yet fully redeemed. He knew that "darkness" still held power over him, but now it used its strength in his sleep, and no matter how hard he tried not to fall asleep again, he would always eventually give in, and the darkness would continue to operate at night in his subconscious. He tried to forsake civilization as far as he could go, so that no person could be corrupted by the dark energy of the Soul Edge, but to no avail.